


Alpha Mate (Art)

by skargasm



Series: Banners and Icons [15]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Hale Fire (Teen Wolf), F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 52
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23187523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skargasm/pseuds/skargasm
Summary: Part of the Love, Creeper Wolf series - Talia tells her children about the past and how it may be affecting the future
Relationships: Talia Hale/Original Male Character(s)
Series: Banners and Icons [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639030
Comments: 10
Kudos: 10





	Alpha Mate (Art)

You know the drill by now - story pops into my head, banner is needed to help 'visualise' it - paint.net comes out and I create an amateur fic banner! I thought Dylan McDermott made a very good Robert Hale! And I really liked the look of Deucalion looking menacing in the background!

[ ](https://imgur.com/lPmpBay)

* * *


End file.
